vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Hopkins
Summary James "Jimmy" Hopkins is the main protagonist of the 2006 video game, Bully. He is a notorious rough-mannered 15-year-old troublemaker who was dumped at Bullworth Academy by his recently remarried mother and his wealthy stepfather. In the past, Jimmy was expelled from seven different schools for a multitude of reasons, most notably graffiti, vandalism, initiating fights, and according to some, arson. Bullworth is Jimmy's last chance if he doesn't want to get booted to juvenile detention, but knowing the school's reputation, he prepares for the worst. Despite Jimmy's short, stocky stature, he makes up for it with his incredible strength that makes him far superior to that of the average teenager. Throughout the story, he also proves himself to be smarter than people credit him for, and both his strength and intelligence eventually bring peace to Bullworth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weaponry Name: James "Jimmy" Hopkins Origin: Bully (Known as Canis Canem Edit in Europe) Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Stealth, Weapon Mastery (Baseball bats, pipes, slingshots, firecrackers, stink bombs, etc), Martial Arts (Skilled in boxing, wrestling and close quarters combat. Knows "real classified" martial arts techniques), Superb Aim, Good at lock picking, Vehicular Mastery (Expert at riding a bike, moped and go-kart), Preparation (Can learn new techniques and create weapons in short periods of time. Can also follow long, complex plans without any trouble), Limited Poison Manipulation with Poison Gun (Can shoot out toxic fumes to suffocate enemies), Social Influencing, Explosion Manipulation (Firecrackers and Bottled Rocket-Launchers), Status Effect Inducement (The Itching Power can induce intense itching to temporarily stun opponents), Fragrance Manipulation (With Stink Bombs, which creates a thick, green mist upon impact), Limited Camouflage (When wearing the Black Ninja Suit, which makes him nearly undetectable in the dark to an extent), Statistics Amplification (When wearing the Green Ninja Suit, which allows him to increase his projectile range and damage) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated Russell Northrop, who tanked an explosion strong enough to level a metal gate. Faced off against an entire football team of jocks, all of which should be comparable if not superior to Dan Wilson, and came out on top. Traded blows with enemies capable of harming him. His battle with Gary destroyed several wooden platforms. Stronger than Hal and Norton, who can casually tip large trees over. Can severely mess up cars, dent metal and smash large windows to pieces with his punches), higher with weaponry (Does far more damage. Firecrackers and Spud Guns can now pulverize a marble column in one-hit instead of requiring two strong punches) Speed: Peak Human (Capable of casually outrunning most characters including police officers and the Jocks. Can outrun speeding mopeds and cars moving at moderate speeds) with Superhuman combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Norton. Can react and dodge attacks from Earnest's turret) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to Norton who can effortlessly swing a massive hammer. Can easily pry open metal gates and garage doors. Can rip off large steel pipes off of walls) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Defeated Bif in a boxing match. Collapsed a small, fragile house-like structure by repeatedly punching it. Can pulverize a marble column with only a few punches) Durability: Wall level (Can withstand attacks from people comparable to him, and some of his own weapons. Took a beating from Russell Northrop who can crack solid concrete walls and break open a locked gate with his head. Survived a fall from several floors with no visible injuries. Survived crashing through a glass ceiling and into a room without a scratch on him. Was bashed in the skull with a sledgehammer and thrown through walls in his battle against Norton, only to get back up completely fine. Survived large, metallic bells falling on him. Took hits from Earnest's turret. Capable of taking hits from a Spud Cannon that was able to damage and blow through the locks of a metal door) Stamina: Very high (Defeated Bif in a multi-round boxing match, only to fight off against multiple preppies and later Derby right after. Shown to have more stamina than the students, school faculty and even police officers, all of whom get winded after running for too long. Capable of fighting for hours on end. He can sprint, swim and cycle as much as possible without showing any sort of exhaustion. Jimmy possesses a strong will, as even when he is outnumbered in a fight, he never gives up and always ends up on top, as seen during his fights with the Nerds, Preps, Greasers, Townies and the school riot, which lasted a few or up to several hours until nighttime) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: His inventory weapons, such as the Super Slingshot, skateboard, firecrackers, spud guns, etc Optional Equipment: Numerous melee weapons, such as baseball bat, sledgehammer, poison gun, etc Intelligence: Gifted (Despite how he's depicted as, he is surprisingly level-headed and possesses a sense of maturity which most of his peers lack. A problem-solver and quick-witted, knows how to use the environment to his advantage and can quickly turn the tide of battle. Capable of excelling and passing all of his classes. Has a great sense of balance) Standard Tactics: Jimmy is a dirty fighter who is never willing to surrender, and he will do whatever it takes to quickly take out his opponent. He is very willing to lead with his weapons and martial arts. With weapons, he will try to stay out of range from his opponent. Weaknesses: Short tempered and somewhat gullible (Easily got tricked by Gary Smith, the preps and his teachers, however he was smart enough to see through Lola's manipulative tactics). Otherwise, none notable. Others Notable Victories: Lightning McQueen (Cars) Lightning McQueen's profile (Speed was equalized) Tyrannosaurus rex (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus rex's profile (Speed was equalized) Shrek (Dreamworks) Shrek's Profile (Speed was unequalized and Jimmy is unarmed) Notable Losses: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe (verse)) Connie's profile (Speed Equalized, Both Bloodlusted, Connie had her Sword and Jimmy had his Super Slingshot and Spud Gun. Fight took place in Bullworth Academy) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Slingshot Users Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Boxers Category:Antiheroes Category:Athletes Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Students Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9